Chopette
Biography Chopette is an air-headed, unhinged, immortal hemophiliac with a knife fetish. Though her early life is a mystery, the origin of Chopette's powers (at least according to her own account) is a fountain of youth she found deep in a forest cave somewhere in Europe. This fountain gave her the power to regenerate from all injury and retain her youth, but at a price. In order to utilize her powers, she must absorb blood into her skin. As a result, Chopette has developed a unique insanity over time in order to cope with what she must do to remain in her healthy, youthful state. Personality Chopette's madness can make her seem at odds with herself. Interactions with Chopette range from cheerful shopping sprees to creepy stalking and brutal stabbings. She doesn't seem to understand why people are wary when they are around her, especially since she is generally careful not to seriously injure people she likes. She dislikes rudeness, an is generally polite and cheerful in everything she does. Chopette is fascinated by knives, having become somewhat of a collector over the years. On top of this, she seems to attribute a sexual quality to gore, finding it difficult to keep herself under control the more of it is present. Despite her strange fetish for blood n' guts, Chopette does not harm children in any way, and is curiously well-behaved around them. Indeed, they are one of the only things she has been known to actually wash blood off herself for. She has a tendency to talk in valley-girl lingo, and likes wearing pretty dresses. Her favourite colours are blue, pink, and red. Powers Chopette regenerates by soaking blood into her skin. However, only the blood of other living beings can be used to regenerate damage. Her own blood is useless. As long as she absorbs blood into her skin once every few days, Chopette's youth will remain in-tact. If she does not do so, she will begin to grow old until such a time as she takes more blood into herself, at which point the process will reset again. If killed, any part of her that remains can be used to slowly regenerate the whole if enough blood is applied to it. The more damaged her body has become, the longer it will take. Xenon Affiliation Xenon found Chopette years ago, and until recently was housing her in one of their psychological wards. At first, they had no idea she could regenerate, but knew that she possessed some kind of metahuman power. After a few days of routine check-ups, her powers became known to them. Years of psychological exams, combat training, and scientific examination have slowly worn down her more extreme tendencies, and in the last couple years she has begun to be seen more frequently operating in a reasonable stable condition, even without handlers to guide her. Even if she will never be truly sane, Xenon has focused her insanity to a point, which has allowed her to be reintegrated with the rest of the staff without any serious recent incidents. Category:Teamlinked Category:Team 4